Sequel:My Friends and I meet The Yugioh Characters
by Azn Kid A.Kimm
Summary: Well, It's the sequel! R&R and no flames please!
1. Memories

Gomen Haja and Monica! I was blocked for a reason! Here is the sequel to My Friends And I Meet The YuGiOh Characters!!!! I do not own the yugioh characters and I do not own anyone but meself I guess!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Memories  
  
Everyone was on the balcony, staring at the sunset.  
  
Jonouchi: Isn't the sunset pretty, Monica?  
  
Monica: Hai. It is very.  
  
Bakura: Doesn't it remind you of when we all first met Haja?  
  
Haja: Yeah. It does.  
  
Yami: It is beautiful. But, you are more beautiful to me than the sunset, Adrienne.  
  
Adrienne: (blushes) Arigato gosaimas, Yami.  
  
Yami: You know, the sunset reminds me of our date! Remember, Adrienne?  
  
Adrienne: Mm. It sure does.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Yami: It is such a lovely day.  
  
Adrienne: Yes, it is.  
  
Yami: But you are lovelier.  
  
Adrienne: Thanks, Yami.  
  
Yami: Oh yeah! I wanted to show you something!  
  
Adrienne: Nani?  
  
Yami: (grabs her arm) Come on!  
  
Adrienne: (follows him) Okay.  
  
Pretty soon, they appeared at a balcony.  
  
Yami: I wanted to show you the sunset.  
  
Adrienne: Wow. It has been a very long time since I have seen one. It seems more beautiful than before.  
  
Yami: I think that you are more beautiful than anything. Even the sunset.  
  
Adrienne: Arigato gosaimas.  
  
Yami: Thank you. You know. For going on a date with me.  
  
Adrienne: Doo itashimashte.  
  
End flashback.  
  
Adrienne: Yeah. I really do remember.  
  
Jonouchi: Yeah. Oh yeah! Monica! This use to be like our date as well!  
  
Monica: Oh yeah.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Jonouchi: Here we are! What do you think?  
  
Monica: Wow! It is like so cool! Right next to the beach!!  
  
Jonouchi: Yeah! Another reason! I'll tell you later! Right now, let's get some food to eat!  
  
Monica: Haha! Okay!  
  
They went inside.  
  
Waiter: What shall it be?  
  
Jonouchi: Hey dude! What's up?!!  
  
Waiter: Like totally uncool dude! It is like so boring here man!  
  
Monica: What the hell?  
  
Waiter: Oh! What will it be?  
  
Jonouchi: Well, what do you want Monica?  
  
Monica: What do you want?  
  
Jonouchi: I'll have the lobster supreme!  
  
Monica: I'll have the Shrimp Gourmet!  
  
Waiter: Okay! Like psyche you later!  
  
Monica: Jonouchi? Who was that person?  
  
Jonouchi: Dunno. I just met him and he started acting like that.  
  
Monica: O...Kay.  
  
After they ate their dinner, Jonouchi gasped.  
  
Jonouchi: I almost forgot! Come on Monica!'  
  
Monica: Nani?  
  
Jonouchi: (grabs her hand and runs out) Come on!  
  
Monica: (follows him) Okay.  
  
They appeared outside.  
  
Monica: Woah! I have never seen a sunset before!  
  
Jonouchi: Yeah. It is pretty, isn't it?  
  
Monica: (nods)  
  
Jonouchi: But, I think you are much prettier.  
  
Monica: Thanks. (smiles)  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Monica: Yeah! That was so hilarious! Also the best time of my life.  
  
Jonouchi: Yeah. It was the best time of my life as well.  
  
Bakura: Remember our date, Haja?  
  
Haja: Yeah. It was like a dream come true.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Bakura: Well, you can come out now, Haja.  
  
Haja: Uh. Okay.  
  
Bakura: This is the nicest restaurant that I know.  
  
They went inside.  
  
Waiter: Where do you wish to sit?  
  
Bakura: The usual.  
  
They sat next to a window.  
  
Haja: Well, thanks Bakura. You know, for taking me out.  
  
Bakura: No problem.  
  
Waitress: What will it be?  
  
Bakura: I will have the sushi tray.  
  
Haja: Same thing for me too.  
  
Waitress: Okay. It will be here in a second.  
  
The sushi came soon.  
  
Bakura looked out the window.  
  
Bakura: Haja, look. This is what I wanted you to see.  
  
Haja: Woah! The sunset!  
  
Bakura: Yup! I always thought about bringing someone that I love here.  
  
Haja: (smiles) Thanks.  
  
Bakura: Anything for you, Haja.  
  
End flashback.  
  
Everyone: (laughs)  
  
Yami: Well, at least we all got to see the sunset!  
  
Adrienne: Yeah! Haha! But I never thought everyone would see it on a date! That is kind of weird!  
  
Haja: Might've been a coincidence! Haha!  
  
Monica: Well, it is like late so we better turn in.  
  
Everyone: Yeah. We're tired too.  
  
Yami and Adrienne went into the first room on the right.  
  
Jonouchi and Monica went to the first room on the left.  
  
Bakura and Haja went to the second room on the right.  
  
TBC...  
  
Like? Well, I hope that I don't get blocked again. R&R and no flames please! Some painful things will happen in da next chappie! 


	2. The pregnancy

Here is the next chappie!!! I hope you enjoy it!!! I do not own the YuGiOh  
characters or Haja and Monica. I just own myself. Hehe. I think. ;;;  
  
The Pregnancy (my bad)  
  
Yami awoke in bed to find Adrienne missing.  
  
There were 3 bathrooms in their house.  
  
Yami: (yawns) Adrienne?  
  
He went downstairs to the bathroom.  
  
He heard a sound.  
  
Yami: (knocks) Adrienne? You in there?  
  
Adrienne: I-I'm fine!  
  
He hears her throw up.  
  
Yami: Are you okay? You don't sound good! Maybe we should get a doctor.  
  
Jonouchi: Yo, MONICA!!! You okay in there??  
  
Monica: Jonouchi! I feel sick to my stomach!!  
  
Bakura: Oy! Haja!! You don't sound very good!! You sure you are okay?  
  
Haja: Does it sound like I'm okay?  
  
Bakura: Uh. No.  
  
Yami, Jonouchi, and Bakura met at the stairs.  
  
Yami: What's going on with them?  
  
Jonouchi: I don't know.  
  
Bakura: Is it something they ate last night?  
  
Yami: It couldn't be. They hardly ate anything last night.  
  
Jonouchi: (gasps) I think I know why! But, I don't know if I'm correct.  
  
Yami/Bakura: What?  
  
Jonouchi: Do you think that they have...LEUKEMIA??!!!!  
  
Yami/Bakura: N-N-NANI!!!!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!  
  
Jonouchi: Ouch. Did you guys have to be that loud?  
  
Yami: No. They can't have leukemia. Duh.  
  
Bakura: Let's just take them to the hospital.  
  
Yami/Jonouchi: Just one problem.  
  
Bakura: And what is that suppose to be?  
  
Yami/Jonouchi: They don't like the hospital. They might send the doctors to  
the shadow realm for all we know.  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah. Well, let's surprise them.  
  
Voice: Surprise who?  
  
Bakura/Yami/Jonouchi: GYAAAA!!!! (breathes)  
  
Adrienne: Surprise who, guys?  
  
Yami: Um. Um. Um. Nothing. We were just thinking of something for our  
parents.  
  
Adrienne: Oh. O-MMM!! (ran to the bathroom)  
  
Haja/Monica: What's wrong with-MMMM!!!!(ran to the other two bathrooms)  
  
Yami: Okay. We are going to have to take them to the hospital whether they  
like it or not!!  
  
Bakura/Jonouchi: (nods)  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Adrienne: Where are we going?  
  
Yami: You'll see.  
  
Haja: Bakura, what is happening?  
  
Bakura: Nothing!  
  
Monica: Jonouchi? Where are we going?  
  
Jonouchi: Jee. I wish I knew!  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: Guys, we have to go to the bathroom.  
  
Yami: Hold on! We're here!  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: (runs inside to the bathrooms)  
  
Yami: Well, at least they didn't make a fuss about it.  
  
Bakura/Jonouchi: (nods)  
  
After the girls came out, a doctor greeted them.  
  
Doctor: Hello, girls. I am Dr. Okasu. I see that you are throwing up  
lately.  
  
Adrienne: Yeah. Why?  
  
Dr. Okasu: Well, you girls should come to my office.  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: Okay. (follows her)  
  
Dr. Okasu: The reason you girls are throwing up is because you are  
pregnant.  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: N-N-N-N-N-N-NANI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Okasu: That's right. It might be a little painful but you should be  
able to get use to it.  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh NOOOO!!!!  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: (bursts the door open) What what what?  
  
Dr. Okasu: You must be the husbands of these girls.  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: Yeah. So?  
  
Dr. Okasu: Your wives are pregnant.  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: N-N-N-N-N-NNAANNIIIIII!!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Okasu: Yeah. I know it is surprising. Well, make sure they don't eat  
anything sweet or drink beer or smoke. Okay?  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: (nods) Yeah.  
  
They left the hospital.  
  
Yami: How does tofu burgers sound?  
  
Adrienne: It doesn't matter for me. I'll eat only a little.  
  
Haja/Monica: Us too.  
  
Bakura: Then let it be tofu burgers!!!  
  
They drove to the tofu burger place.  
  
After they ate, they went home.  
  
The next morning, the girls woke up early.  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: (looks at their stomach and gasped)  
NNNAAAANNNIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: (wakes up in an instant) What what what?  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: I'm.............  
  
TBC...  
  
Like? Haja, Monica! If you review, give me some ideas to put in the story.  
R&R and NO flames!! Thank ye!! 


	3. It Comes

Ai. Gomen! I was kinda busy and yeah. Well, here it is. Kinda gross as  
well!  
  
It Comes  
  
Yami: (yawn) Is there something wrong?  
  
Adrienne: No! No! I'm fine! Really.  
  
Yami: Shall I make breakfast?  
  
Adrienne: Uh...Okay! Sure!  
  
Yami: (goes downstairs) Hmm.  
  
Jonouchi: Hey, Yami. (yawns)  
  
Yami: Good morning to you too.  
  
Bakura: How's it going?  
  
Yami/Jonouchi: Not so good. Still sleepy.  
  
Adrienne, Haja, and Monica met in the hallway.  
  
Adrienne: What is happening?  
  
Haja: I think I know. Maybe...  
  
Monica: Maybe we're pregnant already.  
  
Adrienne: Oh...no.  
  
They suddenly grunted in pain and fell on the ground.  
  
Yami: (yawns) Where are they?  
  
Bakura: Shall we check on them?  
  
Jonouchi: I think we should. I'm getting worried.  
  
They went upstairs and gasped.  
  
Yami: ADRIENNE!!!  
  
Jonouchi: MONICA!!!  
  
Bakura: HAJA!!!!  
  
Yami/Jonouchi/Bakura: COME ON!! WAKE UP!! ( shook them frantically)  
  
Girls: (still unconscious)  
  
They carried them to the car and Yami drove fast to the hospital.  
  
Dr. Okasu: PUT THEM ON THE STRETCHER AND HURRY!!!  
  
The doctors did as they were told.  
  
Dr. Okasu: (ran into the surgery room) How are they doing?  
  
Doctor: They are not waking up!  
  
Dr. Okasu: Check their pulse!!  
  
Doctor: (put two fingers on their wrist)  
  
Dr. Okasu: Well?  
  
Doctor: Their pulse is very slow and weak!!  
  
Dr. Okasu: Get the shots!!!  
  
The doctor went and got the shots.  
  
Dr. Okasu: I hope this works! One...Two...THREE!!!  
  
They poked it in their arms.  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: (opens their eyes) YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!!  
  
They fell on the floor.  
  
Haja: OOF!  
  
Monica: Ouchies!!  
  
Adrienne: Dang!!!  
  
They looked up.  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: D-D-DOCTORS!!! (faints)  
  
Dr. Okasu: How are their pulses now?  
  
Doctor: I think they are alright! Phew.  
  
20 minutes later:  
  
Dr. Okasu came out  
  
Yami: How are they?  
  
Dr. Okasu: They're alright. They just had a shock. What is strange is that  
they were about to die because their pulses were very weak.  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: (gasps) How? Why?  
  
Dr. Okasu: I do not know why. Though I may be a doctor, this I cannot  
figure out.  
  
Yami: Bakura. Jonouchi. You don't think...  
  
Bakura: Maybe, but I'm not sure.  
  
Jonouchi: What? Who?  
  
Yami/Bakura: Anzu. She does have mystic powers that can weaken people. She  
might be planning revenge.  
  
Jonouchi: Well, I think she would very like to meet my fist. (cracks  
knuckles)  
  
Yami: Jonouchi. Maybe you can but it is a 5% chance.  
  
Bakura: I wonder how they got pregnant.  
  
Yami/Jonouchi: We're going to ask them when they wake up.  
  
TBC...  
  
Like? Well, I hope I get ideas before tomorrow so I can type it tomorrow.  
R&R and absolutely NO flames. Later! 


	4. Revenge

Here is chappie four!! Gomen it took so long! I was blocked!! Well, enjoy!  
Thanks 4 all the reviews!!!!  
  
Revenge  
  
They were in the girls' hospital room.  
  
They woke up 10 minutes later.  
  
Yami: How're you feeling, Adrienne?  
  
Adrienne: A little better.  
  
Jonouchi: How 'bout you, Monica?  
  
Monica: Okay, I guess.  
  
Bakura: And you?  
  
Haja: I guess okay.  
  
Adrienne/Monica/Haja: You look like you have a question to ask.  
  
Yami/Jonouchi/Bakura: How did you get pregnant it the first place?  
  
Adrienne/Monica/Haja: Uh......(shrugs)  
  
Dr. Okasu: I can answer that.  
  
They turned and found Dr. Okasu at the door.  
  
One hour later.  
  
Yami: I. Get. It.  
  
Bakura/Jonouchi: (nods)  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: We learned that from school.  
  
Boys: I see. Oh well.  
  
Just then, the door bursted open and there stood Anzu.  
  
Yami/Adrienne/Bakura/Haja/Jonouchi/Monica: ANZU?!!!  
  
Anzu: Hahahahahahahahaaa!! That's right! Time to pay back!!  
  
They all gasped.  
  
Anzu: Adrienne! Haja! Monica! Where should we fight?  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: They can't fight you bastard!!! They're pregnant!!  
  
Anzu just laughed.  
  
Anzu: Well, that makes it more easier!!! If they carry a child in their  
stomach, they will have to lose some strength!! Haha!!  
  
They all growled.  
  
They were teleported to an icy place.  
  
Adrienne: It's so cold.  
  
Anzu: Like the weather? Too bad if you don't! Haha!  
  
A bow and arrows appeared in Adrienne's hand, a samurai sword appeared in  
Haja's hand, and a ninja stars appeared in Monica's hand.  
  
Anzu: (pointing her staff at them) You will have no mercy!!!  
  
Her staff blasted a fire blast.  
  
They dodged it.  
  
Adrienne: Fire Arrow!!! (flung an arrow at her staff)  
  
It hit the staff but had no effect.  
  
Adrienne: What?  
  
Anzu: It will be not that easy to defeat me!  
  
Haja: Take this!! Shimerieu Ninotachi!!! (swung her sword)  
  
A huge wave of light hit the staff and cracked it a bit.  
  
Haja: Haha! Let's destroy the staff!!  
  
Adrienne/Monica: (nods)  
  
Monica: Crystal stars!!! (threw five stars)  
  
The staff cracked more.  
  
Adrienne: This should do it! ICY ARROW!!!! (flung three arrows)  
  
The staff broke to pieces.  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: Yeah! We did it!! (high fives)  
  
Anzu: Hehe. You didn't defeat me yet!!  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: Huh?  
  
All of a sudden, a huge blast hit them and they flew back.  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: UMPH!!!!  
  
Yami/Jonouchi/Bakura: NO!!!  
  
(A/N: Forgot. The boys are stuck in some icy cave so they can't help them.)  
  
They stood up shaking.  
  
Adrienne: LIGHTNING ARROW!!!! (threw three arrows)  
  
The arrows hit her and her armor didn't make a scratch.  
  
Adrienne gasped.  
  
She threw a blast at her and she flew back.  
  
Adrienne: Ouch.  
  
Haja: You think you are all that??!!!! DRAGON'S RAY OF LIGHT!!!!! (swung  
her sword)  
  
It attacked her again and still there was no scratch.  
  
Anzu: You morons!!! You can't even break my armor!!! HAHA!! There is only  
one thing that can destroy it!!  
  
Haja: Monica! Adrienne! Let's attack her!! With teamwork!!  
  
Monica/Adrienne: YEAH!!! Teamwork!!!  
  
Adrienne: Flaming arrow!!!! (throws two arrows)  
  
Haja: Dragon's fire blast!!! (swung her sword)  
  
Monica: Fire Stars!!! (threw five stars)  
  
The attacks combined together and became one ultimate blast.  
  
Anzu's shield broke completely and she disappeared.  
  
They fell on the ground.  
  
They icy barrier disappeared and they ran to them.  
  
They held the girls in their arms.  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: We can't hold it anymore! It's going to happen!!  
  
They were back at the hospital and stretchers came in.  
  
Dr. Okasu: We'll take care of them. Right now, please wait in the waiting  
room.  
  
While they were waiting, they heard screaming and then crying.  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: (ran in) WHAT??!!!  
  
Dr. Okasu: (smiles) Congratulations! All of you have twins!!  
  
Yami went over to Adrienne, Bakura went over to Haja, and Jonouchi went  
over to Monica.  
  
All: We're parents!! Haha!  
  
TBC...  
  
Like? Well, R&R!! I want to see what you think and try not to write  
flames!!! Later!! 


End file.
